Haunting House
by DarkAaron
Summary: Ceci n'est pas une histoire d'amour,ceci n'est pas une histoire joyeuse.C'est l'histoire d'un jeune homme de 15 ans,Luka,parti avec sa famille dans une maison de campagne pour un week-end qui s'annonçait reposant. Mais Luka ne se doutait absolument pas que cette maison datant du 19ème siècle puisse être pleine de secrets plus horribles les uns que les autres...


Haunting House

Il ne demandait qu'à le plus loin possible de cette maison,de cet endroit,de ce paranormal étrange et de l'univers qui s'était créé autour de était pour lui une évidence,un besoin comme respirer est vital à tout être vivant.

Fuir.

Tout le monde le ferait dans de pareilles il ne pouvait le voulait plus que tout au monde,mais il n'y parvenait était force inconnue et puissante le retenait dans cet endroit.

Il était seul,il avait peur,il avait froid.

Il devenait fou.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une équipe de secours vienne le délivrer et l'emmène loin.

_Lundi matin - 7h00_

Il est là,assis sur une chaise,une couverture noire drapé sur ses épaules.

Il regarde dans le vide,ses doigts crispés sur le tissu.

L'homme assis en face de lui le regarde,une expression inquiète sur le visage.

Puis,il prend une inspiration,se penche en avant et pose ses mains sur la table qui le sépare du jeune homme aux cheveux châtain.

-Comment t'appelles-tu ?

C'est une question dont il connaît déjà la réponse,mais il veut s'assurer que le jeune homme s'en souvient,suite aux évènements passés.

Ce dernier relève lentement la tête et plante son regard bleu-gris dans celui de l'homme en face de lui.

-Luka.

-Bien ,tu vas me dire exactement ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette maison la nuit dernière.

Le jeune homme a un rire nerveux et marmonne.

-Si ce n'était que la nuit dernière...

-Raconte-moi.

Luka hoche la tête et commence son récit.

_48 heures plus tôt - Samedi matin_

-Luka,monte dans la voiture !

Entend l'interpelé depuis sa chambre grâce à la fenêtre ouverte.

Sa mère s'impatiente clairement,il peut l'entendre dans sa voix.

Il est déjà 11h30 et lui,sa petite soeur Joy,son père et sa mère devaient partir à 10 heures grand maximum ! avait dit sa mère.

Le jeune homme se précipite à sa fenêtre.

-Oui maman,j'arrive !

Il ferme le battant,range son ordinateur dans son sac de voyage,ferme également ce dernier avant de descendre précipitemment les escaliers pour entrer comme une bombe dans la voiture.

La mère de Luka vérouille la porte et s'installe au côté passager.

La petite famille quitte la ville et va passer son week-end à la campagne,isolée de tout,dans une maison dont la construction date du 19ème siècle.

Luka a vraiment hâte d'y ê ne sait pas pourquoi,mais il pense que ce petit moment de retrait avec sa vie de tous les jours va le détendre.

Effectivement,le lycée l'angoisse depuis quelques temps maintenant,au niveau des examens et de...Julia.

Cette fille blonde,gentille avec tout le monde,intelligente,et qui possède beaucoup d'autres qualités,lui a tapé dans l'oeil et Luka ne sait pas exactement comment faire pour attirer son attention.

Et ça l'énerve.

Mais il ne veut pas demander conseil à ses derniers lui poseraient des tonnes de questions,surtout sa mère,sur comment Julia est,si elle est gentille,la couleur de ses yeux,de ses cheveux,ect...

Le jeune homme pourrait sans aucun problème répondre à ces questions,mais il n'en a pas l'envie.

Alors il fait avec...ou plutôt sans.

Il soupire lorsque son père démarre le voiture.

Il faut qu'il pense à autre chose.

La voiture est sur la route depuis déjà trois bons quarts d'heure.

Luka est blasé.Pire que ça mê dos est en compote et le fait que Joy,âgée de 10 ans,chante à tue-tête depuis que la famille est partie de la maison n'arrange pas vraiment la chose.

Et l'agacement se fait aussi ressentir du côté des parents.

-Joy,ça suffit maintenant !

L'interpelée s'arrête net et regarde du côté père lui lance un regard noir à travers le rétroviseur.

La petite fille baisse la tête et fixe ses doigts sur lesquels elle porte un soudain intérêt.

Luka ricane avant de regarder le ciel par la fenê nuages créent des formes étranges lorsqu'ils se rassemblent.

Puis,le regard du jeune homme dévie vers la terre.

La ville,se immeubles et ses parkings ont laissé place à une campagne verte,ses arbres et ses champs étendus à perte de vue.

Luka sont enfin arrivés à destination.

Un chemin de terre battue prend la place du goudron et fait s'enfoncer la famille dans une épaisse forêt de sapins,pour ensuite déboucher de nouveau sur la campagne et la maison.

Ils seront vraiment tranquilles premier village est à un peu plus d'une demie-heure de l'endroit.

La voiture se gare dans la cour et,avant même que le contact soit coupé,Joy saute du véhicule puis s'exclame.

-Wouaw !Mais c'est génial ici !Elle est où la clé ?

-Sous le paillasson normalement.

Répond sa mère en sortant également,bagages en main,suivie de son mari et de Luka.

La petite fille fait la moue et hausse les épaules.

-Classique.

Puis,Joy soulève ledit paillasson et prend la clé qui se trouve dessous.

Elle inserre l'objet métallique dans la serrure et déverrouille la porte qui s'ouvre dans un grincement.

-Ce doit être vraiment vieux.

Remarque son père.

Luka détaille le bâtiment.

La façade est décrépie et craquelée à certains endroits,laissant apparaître quelques vieilles pierres,il y a de nombreuse fenêtres couvertes en partie de lierre et dont les vitres sont assez poisseuses,le tout surmonté d'une tourelle de forme maison doit compter au moins deux étages.

-Vieux,sans doute puisque ça date du 19ème siècle,mais moi,en tout cas,j'ai l'impression d'être riche !

Déclare-t-il enfin en entrant dans le bâtiment à la suite de sa soeur et de sa mère.

A peine a-t-il passé le seuil,qu'il se sent souffle est coupé pendant quelques secondes et une impression de compression et d'étouffement s'empare de lui.

Le monde se met à tourner et ses jambes deviennent fébriles.

Le jeune homme se retient au mur à son côté lorsque son père arrive derrière lui.

-Luka,ça va ?

-Oui oui,ça va.J'ai juste la tête qui tourne,il faut que je boive un peu d'eau.

-Okay,je t'ammène ça tout de -toi là en attendant.

Il lui indique une chaise en bois à côté de la porte et Luka s'y laisse tomber,ses jambes ne pouvant pas le porter plus longtemps.


End file.
